Epidermal Growth Factor (EGF) and its corresponding receptor (EGFR) are responsible for modulating growth of many classes of cells. Mutations of EGFR have been implicated in uncontrolled cell proliferation and tumour growth.
Although there are many examples of nucleic acid changes having potential as tumour markers, their value as clinical tools in cancer diagnosis, staging or even screening, needs to be demonstrated and two important criteria must be met. Firstly, nucleic acids of adequate yield and quality must be extracted from the clinical material; secondly, robust and accurate methods of analysis are required. For reliable tumour genotyping to be useful in disease staging any test has to be adequately validated and there should be demonstrable benefits over current methods.
A number of studies have examined the association of lung cancer and its response to gefinitib (AstraZeneca's IRESSA) with mutations in the oncogene, EGFR. However, there have been differences in the spectrum and reported frequencies of EGFR mutations. One major issue is that in order to identify a wide range of possible mutations, nucleotide sequencing of the kinase domain of the EGFR gene has been undertaken in excised tumours. The utility of this approach is limited by a number of factors, mainly:                1. Not all of the biopsy sample is tumour        2. Not all tumour carries the mutation        
For example, as little as 10% of a specimen may be tumour, the remainder being marginal non-tumour cells. Tumours are notoriously heterogeneous in their genetic makeup and as little as 10% of the tumour cells may contain any particular genetic change. In total therefore as little as 1% of a tumour sample for genetic analysis may contain the specific variation of interest.
The detection limits for sequencing are of the order of 15-25%; that is sequencing can detect the rarer allele at levels no worse than 1 in 4 to 1 in 6. As discussed above, the prevalence of the mutation in a given tumour sample may be significantly below such levels. Current approaches require that a degree of sample enrichment be performed, namely an attempt to excise selectively the tumour material from a paraffin-embedded tissue section. This is expensive, time consuming and lacks sensitivity.
In the present invention we have now devised novel diagnostic methods for the detection of EGFR mutations based on the amplification refractory mutation system (ARMS) as disclosed in, for example, EP-A-0332435. Validated tests for four EGFR point mutations and four deletions have been developed and the tests have been applied in an investigation of the incidence of the mutations in tumours from patients. The ARMS technology is capable of selectively amplifying specific sequence variants in a background of alternative sequences.
ARMS is a simple and accurate method and has several benefits over other PCR-based mutation detection systems. Specifically, the technique does not require the use of radioisotopes nor the multiple probing of immobilised PCR amplicons nor the cloning of PCR amplicons.
ARMS avoids the need for DNA sequencing of single-strand conformation polymorphism products, a procedure that could be expected to be constrained by sequence under-representation as discussed above. Similarly, under-represented mutant sequences could go undetected using PCR in conjunction with restriction fragment length polymorphism which is limited to low cycle numbers for the PCR to avoid false positive results. Previously generated amplicons therefore have the potential to cause carry-over contamination when PCR is resumed. ARMS can be performed under conditions in which carry-over contamination is avoided, as in the present invention, allowing the use of high PCR cycle numbers and resulting in exceptionally high detection sensitivity.